


keep me close at night

by C1ashi1dr



Series: w!master au [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Possessive Behavior, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: The Master takes Yaz to a space bar encounters encounters a few problems.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: w!master au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125830
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	keep me close at night

**Author's Note:**

> the first in a (hopefully) good sized series in my whittaker!master au
> 
> (shout out to the wonderful [@rocker-by-heart](https://rocker-by-heart.tumblr.com/) for the prompt)

They're in a club. Well, a space club, the Master programmed the TARDIS for a destination that would get them away from Earth but not so far away Yaz wouldn't recognize the name of any of the nearby constellations. Space club was really an accurate way to define the place, as it was situated on the lower levels of a space station colony, the recreation area Yaz had heard it called. 

"We're not just here to party," the Master had said in her ear before they'd walked through the doors. Her hand had been linked in Yaz's, and Yaz could almost believe that they were a normal couple, doing normal, couple things that no one would bat an eye at. It's hard to think of the two of them like that sometimes, as a couple, a proper couple. Yaz isn't really sure what the Master is to her (traveling companion, the woman she's head over heels in love with, the woman who doesn't return that love even as Yaz sees that glimmer of reciprocation in her eyes anytime Yaz repeats her confession) but she's important. Always has been. 

The Master isn't with her, sitting in a dingy booth in the best lit corner of the club. It isn't say much, considering the rest of the place is defined by flashing lights, a deep bass from a song in a language Yaz can't recognize resonating so much in her chest she feels like her ribs might shatter. The Master is off, doing whatever it is she needs to be doing and she leaves Yaz alone, but she's not bitter, she really isn't. 

The drink the Master had gotten her (no alcohol, the Master had promised) is decent. Yaz wouldn't order it again but she hopes they won't be there for much longer. After all, whatever the Master is there for, it can't take all evening. She wouldn't allow herself to be kept waiting for so long. 

It's then that Yaz sees her again, and really, how can she not? Blonde hair, disheveled presumably from having a hand run through it so many times, and her signature crimson blouse that sticks out like a sore thumb even in the midst of the flashing lights, the Master is an easy sight to find in the crowd if you know what you're looking for. And Yaz certainly knows.

She's got a tray of drinks in her hands, two tall glasses and a couple smaller ones. Nothing looks like the drink she got Yaz before, which is a relief, but Yaz is immediately set on edge by the expression on the Master's face. Annoyance mars her features, her lips twisted into a scowl even as she sets the drinks down and settles onto Yaz's lap with a huff. 

"I take it things didn't go well?" Yaz asks, wrapping her hands around the Master's waist. It's more affectionate than she usually allows herself to be, more affectionate than the Master usually allows her to be, but the Master leans back against her with a sigh. It seems that here, in the back of a dingey club with barely anyone around, the Master lets her walls down a tiny fraction.

"They didn't have what I wanted," the Master admits and her voice is low, so low Yaz has to strain her ears to hear them. " _ And _ on top of that I had to deal with a human that somehow found his way over here. Must have been a bit overwhelmed by all the non-human looking people around here, figured I would be a good...I don't even know, romantic partner? One night stand? Honestly not sure what he was looking for and that made it even more annoying-" She cuts herself off and Yaz follows her gaze to a man standing by the bar and waving to the Master.

Jealousy sparks in Yaz's chest but she stamps it out in favor of leaning her head against the Master's upper arm. "Think he'll be stupid enough to come up and try and talk to you?" she asks but before she's even finished the question, the man is moving towards them, though finding it a bit difficult to get through the throng of people.

"Stupid humans," the Master mutters under her breath, and looks at Yaz with a pleading expression. "Please, get him away from me. He hasn't left me alone all night and I am this close to committing a murder. Again."

"I'm a stupid human," Yaz reminds her, but tightens her grip on the Master's waist when the man gets through the aliens that were keeping him back. 

She hears the Master mutter a "You don't count" and smiles slightly to herself before he gets to them and leans against the table. He nearly knocks their drinks over and really, Yaz would have been more polite (it's how her mum raised her, after all) but she's been in this club for so long her eyes are starting to hurt and he's flirting with her...with the Master and she's so tired. 

Yaz cuts in before either of them can say anything. 

"Fuck off," she growls, throwing in a glower for good measure and the Master practically melts against her with the relief. The man lurches back for a moment, startled before she can see him connecting the dots in his head. He stutters an apology before running off and the Master turns in her hold, pressing her head to the crook of Yaz's neck with a noise similar to a purr.

"Thanks," she says and Yaz's hands trace patterns on her back. 

"No need to thank me, babe," Yaz says and the beating of her heart finally syncs up to the rhythm of the bass thrumming through the air. 

"You know,” the Master begins thoughtfully, “possessive looks good on you." Yaz almost doesn't hear the words mumbled into her collarbone and she smiles.

"Of course you would say that," Yaz says and when the Master looks up again she presses a sweet kiss to her lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> my askbox is always open for prompts for this series so drop in an leave one if you feel so inclined [@joanwolfe](https://joanwolfe.tumblr.com/)
> 
> all my best
> 
> ~~jo


End file.
